


Legacies

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [1]
Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood in love, Building a family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane in Love, Pillow Talk, Two Fathers, parents by choice and heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: What if legacy is not something that we own?.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020, Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - LIE
> 
> Warning for "The Land I lost" spoilers - The Ghost of the Shadow Market
> 
> So this talk takes place just after Alec has brought Rafael to their home for the first time and just after Alec has said to Magnus these words "All I did was think about being worthy of coming home to you"

It has taken more than an hour for Magnus to finally make Rafael doze off in his arms. The little boy is sleeping, curled up against his chest, his hands closed in fists, clutching Magnus’ robe’s lapels.

Magnus wants to disentangle them, but the boy whines every time he tries to do that, so he ends up standing from the rug and heads toward their bedroom, where Alec should have outwitted the little unwearying blue one.

The door is ajar and Magnus opens it with his left foot, keeping Rafael’s head pressed into the crook of his neck.

“Hey...,” he hears Alec whispering, “...done?”

“Yes,” Magnus whispers back, “...but … I can’t unclench his hands from my robe…”

Alec is lying on the bed shirtless, Max is sprawled against his chest, lulled by the relaxing up and down movement, breathing heavily, one of his little fingers still tracing erratic circles between his chest hair.

“Come here, lie down with me,” Alec says and pats the sheets.

“What if he wakes?” Magnus askes.

“He won’t, as long as he feels your warmth against his skin.”

Magnus lies down next to him and stretches his hand out. Alec’s palm is already open, ready to welcome him and let their fingers entwine.

“He loves you already,” Alec says, “he fell in love with you seeing your pics on the phone...I... I…,” words entangling in his mouth, “I meant each word I said, Magnus, while I was there the only things I could think about was you, this family we have built together. You…,” he sighed, “... _them_ …,” and his voice trembles a bit, “I want to be worthy of the love you give me, of this home, of their trust…”

Magnus squeezes his hand and exhales, just as he does when he’s about to say something meaningful.

“You already are, you’ve always been, you’ll always be, you make me feel whole...” he stops, breathes again and continues, “...you may not know this, but sometimes I think of you at night, when everything is still and you’re asleep next to me and this quietness falls around us. Silence never lies, Alec. It used to make me feel restless, anxious, lonely, and so hopeless that I shushed it with loud noises all the time. Now...it’s full of love, full of you, of dreams that came true, of memories we’ve built, of the certainty of what we share.”

He waves his other hand in the air, conjuring a mirror above them.

“Look at us,” he sweetly says, “the lost and frowning boy who thought no one could ever love him, and the cold-ass warlock who never wanted to give away the keys to his heart again…”

Alec stares and smiles. Here they are, two men, one blue horned toddler on his chest and one curled black-haired boy on Magnus’s, two hands entwined lying in between…

“Now I know this is our legacy to the world, Alexander, is not something we did, but someone we raised…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr brightasstars.tumblr.com


End file.
